1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web transfer device for a machine for the production of fibrous webs. The transfer device may include a transfer belt guided against a portion of a pick-up cylinder, a plurality of web guide rolls associated with the transfer belt, and a suction box. A suction space may be provided which may include a peripheral surface of the pick-up cylinder in contact with the transfer belt and may include the plurality of web guide rolls.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
Known web transfer devices utilized in the prior art may be generally shown in, e.g., DE 41 16 222 A1. These device have a transfer belt which rest against a pick-up cylinder and loops around part of it. The fibrous web to be transferred to the transfer belt in the transfer area runs across the pick-up cylinder. The transfer belt is guided by guide rolls and works together with a suction box. The suction box suctions the fibrous web through the transfer belt to support the transfer of the fibrous web to the transfer belt.
In the prior art device, the fibrous web can only be securely transferred if the suction box is brought very close to the transfer belt. Thus, the prior art device require a very precise adjustment of the distance between the suction box and the transfer belt. This precision adjustment generally requires costly construction and complicated control technology. Further, the prior art device may damage the fibrous web during the approach of the suction box toward the transfer belt if, e.g., bridging clots get into the slit between the suction box and a surface of the pick-up cylinder.